


The Dirge Dissolves to the Aubade.

by Bulletprccf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletprccf/pseuds/Bulletprccf
Summary: "I...survived."





	The Dirge Dissolves to the Aubade.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrathofscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/gifts).



          **(** _death, i expected to be less immersive._ **)**

         There is a laugh, with teeth gnashing, as a dangerous beast you tamed might laugh with you.  The sound is like many ghosts shuddering, not _quite_ screaming, but just so that it could evolve to a chorus of swallowed life.  It breathes, _rattles_ , not unlike chains, but without the clinking of metal.  It is assured, but definitely amused.  And it should be -- he lies submerged ( immersed ) in some sort of liquid.  The pool is cold in a bad way, but not uncomfortable, but perhaps that’s because this substance does not sway or lap with a gentle beat against him.  His eyes are closed, though he can tell there is a gentle though jarring light coming from somewhere overhead, slightly to the left.  There is no sound outside his own self -- the silence is unnatural.  
         He sighs, into the viscous, uncertain where his air has gone.  With a somewhat languid thought he realizes he doesn’t need it.  He’s not breathing.

          **(** _of course.  i don’t expect any human to survive a collision._ **)**

         Another laugh.  And finally, it speaks, like the void consuming his soul to the welcome beyond -- he has come to yearn for just one end, the _only_ end that will take him: at the command of a dark, enticing being who wields the hand of god.

         “ **Y o u ’ r e   n o t   d e a d ,   V i n c e n t .** ”

          **(** _but how -- ?  we collided with omega, chaos.  i think._ **)**

         “ **O h ,   y e s ,   c e r t a i n l y .**  
            **O f   c o u r s e   w e   d i d .**  
            **Y o u _s a v e d   t h e   w o r l d_** **,   c o r p s e .**  
            **B e   p r o u d   o f   s o m e t h i n g   o t h e r   t h a n   t h o s e   r i d i c u l o u s   k i d s   f o r   o n c e .**  ”

          **(** _but we are not dead…?_ **)**

         “  ** _I_    h a v e   n e v e r   b e e n   a l i v e .**  
**_I_   h a v e   n e v e r   b e e n   d e a d .**  
**D o n ’ t _p r e s u m e_ . **”

          **(** _...yeah.  but then...what am i?_ **)**

         “ **Y o u   e x i s t .**  
            **T a k e   p r i d e   i n   i t .**  
**Y o u   f e l l e d   m y   b r o t h e r .**  ”

          **(** _we did it together._ **)**

         There is a noise, above any tongue, perhaps in the winds spoken by angels, that human conscience is not privy to.  It is disappointed.

         “ **Y o u r   b r a i n   w a s   o n c e   l e s s   s t i f f   t h a n   t h i s .** ”

          **(** _it was always this stiff.  comes with being one._ **)**

         That laugh rings out again.

         “ **P u l l   y o u r s e l f   t o g e t h e r ,   b o n e m a n .**  
**Y o u ’ l l   s e e   t h e   d a y l i g h t   f o r   y e a r s   y e t .**  
**Y o u ’ v e   e a r n e d   y o u r s e l f   a   f a v o r .**  
**I t   i s   n o t   e v e r y   d a y   t h e   P l a n e t   i t s e l f   i s   t w i s t e d   t o   o u t w i t   t h e   e n d .**  
**Y o u   s a v e d   t h e   L i f e s t r e a m .**  
**T h e r e f o r e ,   I   s a v e d   y o u .**  ”

         There is a lengthy pause, but both are so very used to the quiet of the other’s company.  It is a strange and symbiotic relationship they dissolve in to.  The liquid around him ripples with the tongue above him and yet does not move.  He then notices that the voices comes not from within, but from surround.

          **(** _you’re not with me anymore._ **)**

         “  **_I   d o n ’ t   e x p e c t   a n y   h u m a n   t o   s u r v i v e   a   c o l l i s i o n_ ** **.  
           I   d e l i v e r e d   y o u   t o   t h e   c a v e   w h e r e   t h a t   w o m a n   w a s . **”

          **(** _...why?_ **)**

         “  ** _Y o u_   a r e   w i t h i n    _m e_   t h i s   t i m e ,   s k e l e t o n .**  
 **T h i s   p l a c e   w a s   d i v i n e ,   a n d   s h e   a n   u n w o r t h y   i n t r u d e r .**  
 **Y o u r   f a t h e r   I   d i d   n o t _m i n d_ ,   f o r   h e   d i d   n o t   d i s t u r b   m y   r e s t .**  
**I   s u s t a i n   y o u ,   a n d   I   w i l l   a l w a y s   s u s t a i n   y o u .**  
**D o   n o t   f o r g e t   t h i s .**  
**I   a m   t h e   v e r y   r e a s o n   y o u   l i v e .**  ”

         And it, at least in part, must be true.  Hands.  Those exist, as do feet.  The toe of one boot is sunk deep into the earth at the base of this pool.  This place must be at the foot of that...glittering crystal coffin.  She still sleeps, then.  However...something feels...wrong.

          **(** _what did you take, chaos?_ **)**

         “ **W h a t   c o u l d   y o u   o f f e r   m e   t h a t   I   w o u l d   e v e n   d e s i r e ?** ”

          **(** _my life._ **)**

         It ponders.  The thoughts, now unheard by the human, slide along his body, caressing like a lover treating something as if it is made of glass -- a treasure, porcelain reconstructed.  The action threads a soft refrain -- comforting, it belongs here.  He could... _stay_ here.

         “  **Y o u   m u s t   g o .** ”

          **(** _you took my blood.  all of it.  i don’t have a heartbeat.  i don’t need to breathe.  i’m...surrounded by you.  i --_ **)**

         “ **Y o u   m u s t   g o .** ” 

          **(** _i love this place.  i will come to see you._ **)**

         “  **D O   N O T   R E T U R N   T O   T H I S   P L A C E ,   V I N C E N T   V A L E N T I N E .  
           T H E R E   I S   N O T H I N G   F O R   Y O U   H E R E . **”

         And like a song cut off before the third verse, he is thrown from the dark Lifestream, into the wall.  He falls, onto the floor, next to the pillar.  And there he lays, having no real reason to be anywhere else.  He thinks.  The WEAPON of the end has taken all his lifeblood and in return granted him an immunity, a collar -- shackled him to life, until it returns to claim him again.  But it does not speak again.  
         He looks up at the glowing rocks above him.  For a brief moment, there is no one there.  And then, there she is -- a remnant of a goddess working through her in an effort to prevent an untimely end.  
         ...She might, perhaps, not be there at all.  Perhaps that is the truth his beloved friend attempted to hurl into him.  
         He stands.

                              **“ ...** Chaos and Omega have returned to the Planet **.”**

         Perhaps he is insane.  But there are people who thought his insanity worth saving.  Life...might, truly, be worth it.  
          _How does it feel, Cloud?  Living for yourself instead of someone else?_

          **(** _it feels absolutely beautiful, chaos.  and at the end i will return to you will open arms.  wait for me. this is something i want to do, a purpose only i can have.  i will guarantee this planet of ours, this home, will hang on until i come to get you._ **)**

                              **“** It was you **.**   Thank you **.**   You were the reason I  **...** survived **.”**

         He turns, welcoming the soft sunlight into him after over three decades of the night.

         The dirge has dissolved into the aubade.


End file.
